Dani Phantom
by SkeksisGirl
Summary: AU. Hello, my name is Dani. I'm from the future...
1. Dancer

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Danny Phantom and his friends. Nor do I technically own Dani Phantom... Danielle (Dani) Dawson on the other hand is mine. This is an AU of the Danny Phantom verse. My Dani is obviously different than the show's. This story is for entertainment purposes only. Enjoy!

**Dancer**

By: SkeksisGirl

As I watch him from the shadows, hanging out with his friends, the Techno-Geek and the Goth I realized something. I hate him. I hate Danny Phantom. I never even met him, but he has shaped my whole life. If it wasn't for his parents, for him, I might have had a normal life. I might have had a family and friends that loved me, but I have nothing, nothing but what I was made to do, what I was created for.

Who am I? My name is Danielle Dawson, I'm a hybrid, a Halfa like Danny. I hate the word Halfa. It's so juvenile, says the technical 13 year old freak of nature, but that's beside the point. I didn't get my powers from an accident, I wasn't a human that got gifted with these powers. No, I was born with them and trained for as long as I can remember to be an assassin. I'm nothing but someone's pet project.

Maybe I should explain something else… I'm from the future. Not the one where Danny goes nuts and all evil, but one where Danny was a hero that got caught by the wrong people. A company that wanted to use him and his powers to further their agenda in the world, in other words, eliminate the competition. Danny refused to do it, it got him all the way dead, but not before they extracted a decent amount of genetic material from him. The Company then went looking for a woman who's genetics would help create the perfect Bio Organic Weapon. Me.

I wasn't the first attempt, or the first successful attempt. No, I was the only one that had a mind of my own, the only one that got away. Sure for most my life I followed orders. I did as they told, took the abuse they gave out so we knew we weren't human, that we were nothing more than weapons. I believed it for a time, until I saw how it could have been, what having a family really was like.

I would have died if it wasn't for a ghost.

Clockwork saved me, said that I had potential, that I could fix everything. He sent me back in time, to when my genetic donor was still alive and free. To a time where I could warn Danny Phantom about another future, and he could try and prevent it. If he succeeds, he won't die, and I will never have existed.

That is why I hate him. He has a semi-normal life, and here I am, sent back to warn him about my life, so he can prevent his own death and erase my existence. I don't want that to happen. I want to live, I will live, even if it means destroying the life of my father.

The company said that I always loved to dance. They gave each of their creations a recreational activity, as long as it helped them become better warriors. Mine was dancing. They were right, I love to dance. So here I am… and there is Danny Phantom. I think it's time to dance.


	2. Fighter

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Danny Phantom and his friends. Nor do I technically own Dani Phantom... Danielle (Dani) Dawson on the other hand is mine. This is an AU of the Danny Phantom verse. My Dani is obviously different than the show's. This story is for entertainment purposes only. Enjoy!

**Fighter**

By: SkeksisGirl

Why does this always happen to me? Do I have a huge sign on my back that says "Ghost Target! All ghosts attack this boy!"? Because that's what it seems like. Ember, Skulker, Technus, Spectra, and of course Vlad. They all want a piece of me for different reasons. They all have a bone to pick with me, but I don't think I ever saw what I saw in this girl's eyes.

She just appeared out of nowhere, I didn't even sense her until it was almost too late. She attacked instantly and didn't stop, she didn't even say anything. Luckily Sam and Tucker were out of the way when she appeared so I didn't have to worry about them. The ghost seemed to be focusing solely on me, all her hate, and I could feel that it was hate was on me.

The look in her emerald eyes scared me. I had seen that look only once in my short life as a Halfa, when I was facing off with my future evil self. She hated me, and I didn't even know who she was. She hated me so much that she barely used her ghost powers, she wanted to beat me to death. Not something I was looking forward to.

I quickly moved the fight away from occupied space and away from Amity Park. She followed silent, her hair flying around her. I felt like I was fighting at older version of my clone, except there was something about this girl that was different. She seemed more developed, like she was her own person and not a template with grafted memories to make her a person. I didn't know how I knew that, but something inside me just knew. When I felt we were far enough away I finally turned to confront my attacker and let loose with a blast of cold, freezing her in a block of ice. Relaxing for a moment I floated closer to take a good look at her.

It was eerily like looking in a mirror, yet distorted. Her hair was long, flowing down to the middle of her back. It was also as white as mine, and her eyes were a darker shade of green than mine, closer to a dark emerald. What worried me the most was her outfit. Simplistic would be the best way to describe it. A worn black leather vest and pants connected by a belt, combat boots, and black wraps around her wrists and hands, like a boxer before he puts on his gloves. She was dressed to fight.

I was so busy taking in her looks and trying to shake the nagging feeling of familiarity, that I didn't notice that the ice was melting at a rapid rate. She could control heat, maybe even fire. The thought of another Ember scared me momentarily but I collected myself enough to dodge her attack. She was good, too good, better than me at fighting, but that had been obvious from the word go.

"Fight back!" the ghost yelled as she lobbed a plasma blast at me. "Fight me damn it!"

"Why?" I blocked the blast with a plasma shield that pushed me back several feet. "I don't even know who you are! What do you want with me?"

"I want you dead!" Her hands glowed with energy. She looked like she was charging up for a huge attack.

"Look kid, I don't even know who you are," situations like this usually brought out the sarcastic side in me. The fact that some ghost I never met before wanted me dead so badly switched it on. "At least every one else in the Ghost Zone has a shtick or something. Plus, they're usually polite enough to give me a name." The ghost snarled and threw a fireball at me. I dodged it with ease, she was getting sloppy, I could use that. "Puh-lease, Skulker has better aim than that."

It happened so fast. She faded from existence and the next thing I knew she was in front of me with her fist connecting with my chin. I fell back from that and spat out green blood, I hated bleeding in Ghost Form. She stood over me, her hair falling into her eyes. "Fight me Daniel Fenton, or I swear I'll kill your friends first, and then your family." I blinked up at her in surprise. She knew exactly who I was, and where to hit. She wasn't playing around, this wasn't a game to her, and those words ended the game for me.

I answered with a kick to her stomach before getting up and advancing on her. I hated fighting, but to protect my friends and family I would. The fight was one of the worst in my life, it went on forever and halfway through it felt like a dance more than a fight. The ghost rarely spoke, only when it looked like I was about to call a time out. The words were always the same, "Fight me or your friends and family will die". She knew the exact buttons to push to keep me going.

The morbid dance kept on, and I realized that it wasn't her fighting me, she was teaching me. The moves were a pattern, a pattern that I could read and act against. It moved from her landing the most punches, to a stalemate, then to me starting to overpower her. With each connection the hate in her eyes intensified, but it burned brightest and truest when she landed a punch on me. I was right when I said she hated, except she didn't hate me. She hated herself, she wanted me to beat her. She wanted to lose, it was like she had nothing to live for while I did.

When I realized that, the fight ended, I landed my hardest punch and sent her flying into a tree. She hit it with a bone crunching crack and slumped to the ground, coughing up green blood. I moved towards her, to see if she wanted to continue the fight.

"Do it," she whispered, looking up at me. "Kill me."

"No." I glared down at her, angry at the fact that she was giving up. She wanted me to fight so badly and now she was giving up? I didn't get it. "Why did you attack me?"

"Because you're Danny Phantom." Her eyes hardened into emerald chips. "You always win. Now kill me!"

"No!"

"I won't stop," the ghost got up slowly. "I'll keep coming."

"I don't care!" I yelled at her. "I'm not a killer."

"I am." Her words hit my like a ton of bricks. She looked barely thirteen and she was a killer? I stumbled back in shock and she took advantage of it.

The next thing I knew, she had my hand against her chest and looked at him pleadingly. "Kill me, I deserve it! I deserve worse, please!"

I shook my head in disbelief, why would she want to be killed? She was already a ghost, wasn't she? "But… you're a ghost…"

"Am I?" She looked me square in the eyes as they changed from emerald green to ocean blue. The next thing I knew, I was looking at a young woman with hair as black as mine and eyes that were somewhat familiar. But what really drew my attention was the mottle of bruises and healing black eye that covered her face.

It was clear that they were not from the fight. She was a Halfa, like me, and she needed help. I couldn't kill a kid that was obviously in need of help, it wasn't me. It was too much to deal with, so I did the one thing that I could think of. I ran, I left her.

It wasn't until later, as I started thinking it over when it occurred to me that we weren't alone. I remember seeing Clockwork out of the corner of my eye as I fled. He had something to do with this, but that wasn't what mattered. What mattered was finding that girl and helping her.

After all, I'm Danny Fenton. Helping is what I do.


	3. Father

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Danny Phantom and his friends. Nor do I technically own Dani Phantom... Danielle (Dani) Dawson on the other hand is mine. This is an AU of the Danny Phantom verse. My Dani is obviously different than the show's. This story is for entertainment purposes only. Enjoy!

**Father**

By: SkeksisGirl

The next time I saw the Ghost Girl it was on the roof of the gym. I hate thinking of her like that since I don't like being referred to as the Ghost Boy, Ghost Kid, or my least favorite, Inviso-Bill, but I don't know her name. She was dancing… by herself, something about how she looked, how she moved made my heart ache.

Her hair was different this time, it was up in a top knot, the free parts flowing around her as she moved to the music playing from an old boom box. It was some strange waltz and she danced to it with ease. I knew she could move, but this was mesmerizing. The scene of her waltzing with herself almost broke my heart, especially after our last encounter.

"Um… May I cut in?" I asked landing on the roof a few feet from her.

The Ghost Girl gasped and jumped back. I guess she didn't realize that I was there. She floated in the air a few feet away and watched me warily, as if I'd just up and attack her like she did me.

I watched her silently for a while, feeling silly just staring at her, "Y-you dance beautifully," I finally said lamely. She stared at me dumbstruck, a slight blush creeping into her cheeks. I must have really caught her off guard if she was acting this way. The way she looked made me a bit uncomfortable so I said the first thing that came to mind. "May I join you?"

The Ghost Girl blinked at me for a moment before she nodded and floating back down. I watched as she curtsied as best she could without a dress on and bowed back before moving to take her in my arms gently. She tensed slightly but let me, leading me in the dance. It was easy for me to learn, like when she taught me to fight. That's what I called that incident anyway, a lesson, and I caught on quickly, as if this was a dance I had done before… or maybe would do again. I could see myself dance like this with Sam, and then maybe one day… my own daughter. That would be nice.

"Why are you up here alone?" I finally asked, "I mean… not that there's a party going on below you. I just figured you'd be out hunting me."

"I…" The Ghost Girl sighed and looked away. It surprised me. She had been so outgoing and ready to attack before and now she was so shy. "I wasn't in the mood."

"Not in the mood to try and kick my ass?" I chuckled, "My other enemies are usually chomping at the bit to hunt me. And I don't even know your name…" I spun her away from me, going with the music. "I think I at least deserve that."

She watched me as she spun away, when she came back she looked up at me with a slight smirk. "Danielle… Danielle Dawson."

That caused me to tense and narrow my eyes at her. "You're not another of Vlad's clones are you?"

Danielle looked at me blankly, "Who? "

I stepped away from her, hand in my chin as I studied her. The years of fighting ghosts and dealing with Vlad had given me some insight into how to find out if people were hiding things from me or not.

"Go human," I commanded, folding my arms. "I wanna see you."

Danielle watched me silently, warily for a moment before doing what I asked. Two white rings formed as she powered down. What stood before me once again shocked me into silence. There was no way she had ever been involved with Vlad Masters.

Danielle stood before me in her human form since that night a month ago when I fled. Her black hair hung limply down her face and around her shoulders, even her top knot was limp where it hung. Her eyes were ocean blue and her skin was almost as pale as it was when she was in Ghost Mode. Her clothes were the same worn black leather. Her bruises from a month ago were still there, as if they never healed, or as if she never went human.

"You… don't have normal clothes?" I asked, moving closer to her. Danielle just backed up in reply. If she had been skittish before in her Ghost Mode, she was worse now. "Who did this to you?"

"People… scientists…" Danielle replied, sitting down on the edge of the roof. "If I stay in my other form… it doesn't hurt."

"It also doesn't heal." I sat down next to her, but out of reach. "Do you have any place to stay?" I frowned when she shook her head no. "Where have you been staying?"

"The school," Danielle looked at her feet.

"Not anymore." I stood, arms crossed as I looked down at her. "You're coming home with me."

Danielle blinked up at me, her eyes wide in shock. "But I tried to kill you…"

"No, you tried to get me to kill you." I offered my hand out. "C'mon Dani, I can help you, I want to help you."

Danielle looked at my hand silently. I could tell she was thinking it over before she nodded and took it. I smiled phasing us both and floated towards the ground. Tucker and Sam were there when we landed. They obviously had been tracking me.

"Why didn't you used the Fenton Thermos on her?" Tucker asked in his usual tactless way looking at Danielle who was now back in Ghost Mode.

"She's not a ghost." I replied, keeping Danielle behind me instinctively. "She's a Halfa, like me, and she's not evil. She…" I looked over at her before looking back to my friends. "She's had a hard life, she needs friends."

"But she tried to ki-" Tucker started.

"Hi, my name's Samantha Manson," Sam interrupted, "but everyone calls me Sam… or freaky Goth chick."

"I know." Danielle replied from behind me, "I'm Danielle Dawson."

"She's coming home with me." I looked at my friends, "No offense Tuck, but you'd scare her with all your gadgets, and I wouldn't wish Sam's parents on Dash."

"What about your parents Danny? They aren't exactly the normal type." Sam rested her hands on her hips.

"I'm sure I can think of something."

Sam nodded a bit and sighed. "I guess you're going to want us to patrol tonight?"

"I don't think so. It's been pretty quiet lately." I started to walk, gently tugging Danielle with me. "C'mon Dani."

"Um… okay…" Danielle followed me, watching Sam and Tucker before focusing back on me. "Dani?"

"Yeah… I just… Danielle… is so formal." I went Ghost and started home, Danielle followed in my wake, "I always feel like I'm getting yelled at when someone says my full name."

"Won't people get confused?" Dani flew so that she was facing me, flying backwards. She still had two distinct feet instead of a tail like I had at the moment. Maybe it was because she spent more time in Ghost Mode than I did. "I mean… there's Danny Fenton… who's also Danny Phantom, and Danielle Dawson… who's just…"

"Dani Phantom." I interrupted with a grin. "It fits, you're just like me. It's like I have a little sister."

"I think I can do you one better." Dani replied, turning so she was facing where she was going.

I moved so I was ahead of her, head turned towards her. My eyebrow was up curiously. "How so?"

Dani looked at me with those serious ocean eyes. "I'm your daughter."

The only thing that hit me harder than those words, was the building that I crashed into.


End file.
